Justice Society (Earth-1938)
Founding On December 3, 1975, the immortal villain known as Vandal Savage found the Spear of Destiny, an extremely powerful magical object. The Spear has the power to bend reality to its user's will. Vandal wanted to create an empire, with New York City as the capital. Savage resurrected the soldiers and warriors he once commanded from the dead and made them slaves to his will. He ordered them to take New York City, in the name of Emperor Vandal Savage. Savage had some passing knowledge of the so-called "Mystery-Men" but, didn't think they could defeat him, especially when he held the Spear of Destiny. So even when Green Lantern came to fight him, Savage was not worried. He only became concerned when the powerful magician Doctor Fate and the mystical Spectre joined the fight against him. Other heroes were helping the people of New York while Green Lantern, Doctor Fate and the Spectre fought against Savage. Black Canary, The Flash, Hourman, the Sandman and Artemis fought Vandal's undead soldiers while Doctor Midnight and Red Tornado helped civilians. When the tide appeared to turn in Vandal's favor, Black Canary had an idea. She asked the Flash to bring a man named Johnny Thunder to her. She convinced Thunder he could affect the battle. Johnny spoke directly to the djin he controlled for the first time and commanded him to take the Spear away from Savage. This gave the Spectre and Doctor Fate an opening to finally defeat Savage. When the battle was done, Doctor Fate gathered the heroes in one place. He noted how important they all were in saving the people of New York from the evil of Vandal Savage. He suggested that they form a team or at least a network, so they could join together if any of them ever encountered a threat like Savage again. After some reluctance, they all agreed to join. When Doctor Midnight asked what they should call the team, the Flash joked that they should call themselves "the Justice Society". To his suspire, the other members agreed to the name. The Golden Age For the next five years, the Justice Society would only grow bigger. Various heroes were invited to join the Society. This was good because the Society's enemies were quite strong. Evil wizards like Woton, metahumans that could kill with a look like Johnny Sorrow and immortal terrorists like Myrina the Black were just some of the foes they fought together. Heroes that joined the JSA during this time included the incredibly strong Power-Girl, siblings Phantom Lady and Starman, lovers Hawkman and Hawkwoman and the super-smart Mister Terrific. The Justice Society also become more than a team. The JSA become family to each other. They would frequently do charity work and became friendly with the public, making them media darlings. With the team becoming bigger and more well-defined, they decided they needed a leader. Green Lantern was elected as the first chairman of the Justice Society, It also officially become known as the Justice Society of America. While the future seemed bright for the JSA, something dark was looming on the horizon. The Worlds War On February 7, 1980, a strange ship landed in Russia. Before the villagers could even call the authorities, monstrous winged creatures attacked them. After the entire village was dead, the New God, Steppenwolf, got out and stepped on the planet he was sent to conquer. Soon, Parademon attacks become commonplace, with hundreds dying in the initial attacks. The Justice Society worked hard to save as many people as they could and fight the invasion. Yet, it was clear they needed help and they needed it fast. After a horrific attack in London, the nations of Earth decided to form an official alliance and joined forces. These forces would be called the World Army. The Justice Society become close allies with the World Army, almost becoming one and the same with the Army's so-called "All-Star Squadron", a name for a team made of the Army's most skilled or metahuman soldiers. The Queen of the Amazons, Hippolyta, even become a member of the JSA after Power-Girl and Wildcat helped her stop Myrina from destroying Themyscria and most of south-east Europe. The war finally came to close, just a year after it started it. Sadly, just because it didn't last that long doesn't mean it was any less devasting. Over 100,000 people had been killed in Steppenwolf's invasion. This included Hawkman, Hawkwoman, Mister Terrific, and founding members Doctor Midnight and Sandman. The JSA mourned their dead teammates. Most of the surviving members also deal with the fact that most of them wanted to retire and live normal lives. The Justice Society survived the war but, it was breaking up anyway. A World Without Heroes While it carried along for another five years, the membership slowly drained up. Power-Girl, the then-current chairwoman, eventually made the decision to disband what left of the JSA. Some former members remained active as heroes but, the majority quit hero work entirely to raise families of their own. Unfortunately, their old enemies still held grudges and would strike against the heroes in a big way. In 1997, the evil wizard, Woton, made a deal with the magical entity known as Mordu to learn the secret identities of the JSA. Woton contacted several criminals who had defeated by the Justice Society in the past. They devised a plan to kidnapped the family members of the heroes to bait them into a trap. When the heroes had all gathered together, Woton would cast a spell to kill all the heroes in one go. The attack didn't go exactly as planned. Due to many complications, only a few villains were able to successfully kidnap a family member and less delivered their victim to the planned meeting place. Even Woton, the leader, had used the plan more as a distraction so he could take the Helmet of Nabu from Doctor Fate. It was only after Woton was expelled from the Tower of Fate by Doctor Fate, did he join his allies. While the JSA won the battle, it was still considered a tragedy. Wildcat's son, Black Canary's husband and eventually Doctor Fate's wife all died because of the villains' attack. Still, this tragedy awakened powers in some of the JSA's children and created a hunger for justice in even more of them. Justice Be Done In the years following the villains' attack, a new age of heroes started. It began in 1999 when Batman, Superman, and Wonder Woman all debuted in the same year. Inspired by their example, heroes become commonplace again, even more so than in the Golden Age. It was only a matter of time before the children of the JSA would follow suit. Black Canary's daughter was the first to take up her mother's mantle. Soon, more people took over the abandoned names of JSA members, both those related to them and complete strangers. After the Great Crisis of 2010, Green Lantern, The Flash, Wildcat, and Power-Girl met up at their old headquarters. The Flash, in particular, was devasted over his successors' sacrifice. In an attempt to lighten the mood, Power-Girl joked that they should get what remained of the band back together. The rest of the team took it more serious than the alien expected. They made the decision to make a new team with the successors of retired or deceased Golden Age heroes. After inviting all the successors and/or relatives of Justice Society or All-Star Squadron heroes(in person, thanks to Flash's super-speed and Green Lantern and Power-Gir's super-sonic flight), the Justice Society it's the first meeting in over twenty years. After stopping Modru from destroying the world, the JSA showed they were still as solid as before. The older members thought they could do more. A school was set up in memory of fallen JSA and All-Star Squadron heroes and offered free education to underprivileged children. It also had the added bonus of letting the younger members of the JSA a place to stay. All though, they are actually on the "Young All-Stars" team, which all older JSA members train. Headquarters The first of the Justice Society headquarters was a brownstone in New York City. It was a property that belonged to the first Sandman's family but, he "gifted" it to the Justice Society. The brownstone was destroyed during the last battle of the Worlds War. After that, the JSA met in American World Army HQ in Capitol City, Rhode Island until it's disbandment. The second official JSA headquarters was made after the Justice Society was recreated, in Civic City, Pennsylvania. The top half of it was a recreation of the original brownstone with it serving as a museum for Golden Age heroes, villains and the Worlds War in general. Secretly, underneath the museum, lies the real headquarters. It has cutting edge technology, designed by the current Mister Terrific. Trivia -Reserve JSA members include Windrunner(Max Silverbird), Black Canary II(Dinah L. Lance), Jade(Jenny-Lyn Hayden), Obsidian(Todd Rice), Vixen(Mari McCabe), The Flash III(Wally West), Red Tornado II(Uma Smith) and Blue Beetle III(Jaime Reyes). -Justice Society dropped the "of America" part of their to seem more global but, people still call them "the JSA" out of habit. -Before they officially announced their name, the media dubbed them the "Justice Battalion" and the "Super-Squad". -All Justice League members are honorary Justice Society members and vice-versa.Category:Created by MaysileeAurlis Category:Earth-1938 Category:Earth-1938 Teams Category:Justice Society (Earth-1938)